In recent years, there has been a growing need to increase the output of a power storage apparatus used for a driving or auxiliary power source of an electric car, a hybrid car or the like. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a power source apparatus including a plurality of battery modules in which all of the battery modules are connected in series by placing a safety plug on a safety-plug connecting stage and the resulting series voltage is output from a power source output coupler.